<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanfiction] A Good Omens Threesome by SkyAsimaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952125">[Fanfiction] A Good Omens Threesome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru'>SkyAsimaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Gabriel (Good Omens), Wingfic, and mentions of all that fluff stuff, preening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the premise of AnnatheHank’s A/C/G series (where Aziraphale, Crowley, and Gabriel are in a relationship):<br/>The boys (Crowley and Gabriel) team up on Aziraphale.<br/>Back in the honeymoon side story, Aziraphale mentioned to Gabriel that he has to be in “the mood” to bottom.<br/>Well. Consider this “mood” accomplished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanfiction] A Good Omens Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/gifts">AnnaTheHank</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776004">Dropping in</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank">AnnaTheHank</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was only beta'd by myself in the form of fiddling with it for so long (writing then coming back to it with fresh eyes and writing again), so any fault found within it is of my own doing. I love AnnatheHank's A/C/G world - - it is a fascinating study of character arches, personality dynamics, riveting dramatic plot, and of course, bedroom antics. You do not necessarily need to read it as a precursor to this fic, but I'd highly recommend it as it would help make things make a lot more sense. As far as inspiration goes, I found myself wondering whether Aziraphale would ever be the 'submissive' again in the A/C/G series (we see it in one of the honeymoon chapters, and it is briefly mentioned throughout the series). The next thing I knew, I wrote this. I hope that AnnatheHank does not mind, and that you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was in <em>a mood.</em></p>
<p>It might have had something to do with his new shipment of books coming in damaged from the rain - - nothing a minor miracle couldn’t fix, but still an inconvenience all the same. Or it might have had something to do with his angel wing mug falling off of his desk, shattering into a half dozen pieces. That was how the day had started, and although Crowley had fixed his mug right away - - because, he had said at the time, “Some things are just too precious to waste time gluing, Angel,” - -the accidents had left Aziraphale feeling awkward, and rather clumsy, and a bit off. Thanking the demon for fixing his mug, the angel had then tried to continue his day as if nothing had happened. However, the day soon filled up with one mistake after another - - spilling tea leaves onto the carpet, blotting ink all over a new journal, ripping the sleeve of his favorite jacket, and so on…</p>
<p>By mid-afternoon Aziraphale felt like a total failure.</p>
<p>It was an old feeling, one that had begun during his time in Heaven, built up and carefully cultivated over his last 6000 years on Earth.</p>
<p>Aziraphale did not like the feeling, not one bit.</p>
<p>After that, Aziraphale buried himself in his books, edging away from the world into a vortex of worry and self-doubt, wondering what else he could possibly screw up next.</p>
<p>Crowley picked up on this mood right away, and stayed largely <em>out</em> of the way as he debated what to do about it. In the end, he decided he would need reinforcements.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gabriel knew something was off the moment he appeared in the door. Having miracled himself to the bookshop from Heaven - - the first time away from his desk in almost a week - - he noticed the first oddity right away: his husbands were at polar opposite ends of the bookshop. Aziraphale sat hunched over a book at his desk near the back, and Gabriel could just barely see his husband’s white, fluffy curls looming over the stack of loose papers beside him, while his other husband, Crowley - -</p>
<p>“Psst! Gabe. Get over here!”</p>
<p>Crowley was lurking behind a bookshelf near the door, clearly lying in wait for him.</p>
<p>“I got your message, Crowley,” Gabriel began, then quickly lowered his voice when Crowley frantically waved his hands downward in a bid for silence. “What seems to be the problem?”</p>
<p>“It’s Aziraphale. He’s - -</p>
<p>“Oh - - <em>f—-udge</em>!”</p>
<p>Gabriel’s eyes widened at the near profanity. He turned to look at Aziraphale, who, not noticing his other husband’s appearance, had pushed back from his desk and was glaring at his hands. They were covered in book-binding glue - - he had reached over for a pen and knocked over the aforesaid bottle, spilling the fast-sticking substance all over them - - and although the angel tried to miracle himself clean, the glue prevented him from snapping his fingers. Gabriel winced as Aziraphale tried to pull his fingers apart, a painful-looking and futile endeavor that brought tears of impotent fury to the angel’s blue eyes. </p>
<p>“He’s been like this all day,” Crowley explained, <em>sotto voce</em>. “One cock-up after another. Usually I would have taken him aside by now, calmed him down a bit, but I figured, since <em>your</em> our new husband and all,” a glint of devilish mischief entered the demon’s eyes, “you might want to help do the honor.”</p>
<p>“What do I need to do?” Gabriel swallowed uncertainly. It was all he could do not to rush over and comfort Aziraphale right away, because he never seen the principality flustered like this, but he wanted to hear what Crowley had to say, first. However, Crowley had barely opened his mouth to speak when Aziraphale suddenly let out a pained yelp - - he had stood only to jam his knee into a sharp corner of the desk - - which was soon swallowed up by a horrified gasp as the reverberation from the impact pushed the loose papers off of his desk and onto the floor, where they scattered in all directions.</p>
<p>“Ohh,” Aziraphale moaned - - and this time he <em>did </em>curse.</p>
<p>Gabriel’s eyebrows met with his hairline as Crowley suppressed a chuckle.</p>
<p>“I taught him that one,” the demon then pushed his glasses further up on his nose, eyebrows knitting together in real sympathy and concern over their shared husband’s plight. “Look, we’ll go in there together, alright? Take him upstairs and show him how much we care. This is one of those days where Aziraphale is not feeling his best, and it’s up to us to tell him just how special he is.”</p>
<p>“Aziraphale <em>is</em> special,” Gabriel looked back at Crowley, confused as to why he would even have to mention it. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, <em>we</em> know that,” Crowley nodded his chin to the angel in question, “but <em>he</em> doesn’t right now - - or rather, he’s not <em>feeling</em> it right now, you know what I mean?” The demon jiggled his foot impatiently, feeling more than a little awkward over this discussion of feelings. When Gabriel kept looking at him with complete incomprehension on his face, he sighed and ripped off his sunglasses in order to give the archangel a meaningful look. “It’s just <em>one of those days</em>, you know? Those days where nothing goes right? We <em>all</em> have bad days like this.”</p>
<p>Gabriel still didn’t really understand, and he was about to say so, but then he heard Aziraphale whimper. The soft, barely audible sound went straight through his heart, and he watched, struck silent, as the angel sat back down at his desk, looking utterly defeated and alone. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, determined to learn whatever he needed to bring a smile back to his husband’s face.</p>
<p>“Tell me what I need to do,” he demanded.</p>
<p>“That’sss the spirit,” Crowley tugged on his scarf with a triumphant hiss. “On the count of three we’ll take him upstairs and make him feel right as rain, again. Agreed?” Gabriel nodded. “Okay. One. Two…”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Aziraphale looked up at the sound of footsteps, two pairs, one heavier than the other, both approaching him with a determined stride.</p>
<p>“Crowley? Gabriel!” He stood and quickly hid his hands behind his back, stepping past the papers on the floor with a weak smile on his face. “What are you doing here, my dear? We weren’t expecting you until the weekend - - ”</p>
<p>Gabriel snapped his fingers and the glue suddenly disappeared from Aziraphale’s hands. A look of relief followed by embarrassment and…something else… flickered across Aziraphale’s face. For the life of him Gabriel couldn’t understand why that look bothered him, though it did look awfully familiar…</p>
<p>“Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale patted his arm, then stooped to reach for the papers on the floor. “Now, if you’ll excuse me - -” Crowley stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You can do that later, Angel. Or I could help you out with a miracle of my own if you like."</p>
<p>“No, no, I’ve got it. I made the mess, I’ll clean it up.”</p>
<p>“Aziraphale.” Gabriel’s hand landed on Aziraphale’s other shoulder, effectively stopping the angel from moving any further. “We’re taking you upstairs. To bed.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped as if scandalized, and Crowley winced. This wasn’t how he had wanted to approach the situation, but, well, in for a penny…</p>
<p>“Gabe’s right, Aziraphale. Let’s - -“</p>
<p>“No!” Aziraphale shook his head, looking very much like a very uncomfortable deer caught in the headlights. “No. Thank you, my dears, but… I don’t think that’s wise.” A sheen of cold sweat broke out on his face as his two husbands looked at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt, and Aziraphale brought his hands up to theirs with a pleading look in his eyes. “Please, do not think of this as a rejection of you - - far from it - - I just… er…” he dropped his head and lowered his hands, clasping and unclasping them as he swallowed hard, the heavy knot in his throat further constricted by the bowtie around his neck. “I’m sorry. I just don’t think I <em>deserve</em> - -“</p>
<p>“Oi, that’s it!” Crowley snarled. “Up you get, angel!” He pulled Aziraphale to his feet by the elbow and shoved him into Gabriel’s arms. “Gabe, haul him over your shoulder and follow me upstairs - - You’ll be the muscle, but I’ll be the brains of this operation!” </p>
<p>“Crowley! This isn’t necessary, I - - ” the angel’s protests were suddenly cut off as Gabriel did just what Crowley said. Up and over he went, Aziraphale yelping from his new vantage point over the archangel’s left shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Aziraphale,” Gabriel placed a hand to the hip pressed against his cheek, more to stabilize it than anything sexual. “We’re here to help you. Relax.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel, Please! This is most undignified. I can walk there by myself! I - - ooh!” Aziraphale’s protest turned into a heavy moan as Gabriel moved his hand firmly over Aziraphale’s rump. He mumbled something that would have sounded more like a complaint if his mind hadn’t already started to drift…</p>
<p>Sometimes even Doms can have Sub days.</p>
<p>Crowley kicked open the bedroom door then motioned for Gabriel to carry Aziraphale inside. He instructed Gabriel to set Aziraphale down on the bed, which to his credit Gabriel tried to do - -placing the angel as ceremoniously as he could upon the soft feathered mattress - - but Aziraphale squawked and immediately began to get up again. Crowley crossed the room in three swift strides and shoved the angel back down again, this time keeping his hand firmly upon Aziraphale’s right shoulder to ensure that he stayed. Gabriel, taking Crowley’s cue, placed his hand on Aziraphale’s left. Standing side by side like this, the combined bulk of his two husbands prevented Aziraphale from leaving the bed again, like bedroom sentinels.</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Aziraphale protested, fiddling at his bowtie with fluttering fingers. “This is highly unnecessary. I-I’m fine,” he stammered. “I’ve just been… busy. There’s still my book to finish downstairs, and,” he gasped, “I left the glue uncovered- - ” Crowley snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>“Fixed it - - well, the glue at least. I know the book you’ll want to fix yourself, later, but the pages are at least back in order, now.” Not wanting to waste any more time talking, Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale. What started as a soft touch of lips soon deepened and involved a lot of tongue, drawing out small gasps and moans from the angel, who tentatively reached out and grasped the lapels of Crowley’s jacket with trembling fingers. When Aziraphale was much more compliant, Crowley pulled away, and he cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hands while he brought their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Angel,” Crowley whispered, “I don’t ever want to hear you say <em>that</em> <em>you</em> <em>don’t deserve</em> something ever again.” He swallowed hard, heavy emotions built up over millennia rising up in his throat. “I know this is one of those days where you’re - - uh - - not feeling your best… like a - -” Crowley searched for the word. Gabriel wanted to help.</p>
<p>“Failure?” He offered.</p>
<p>Suddenly the room tensed. Crowley winced and <em>that look</em> flickered across Aziraphale’s face, again. For the life of him, Gabriel couldn’t understand why. This was the second time Aziraphale had reacted that way to something he’d said…</p>
<p>Or was it? That expression of hurt, shame, confusion, and fear all mixed into one looked so familiar…Gabriel thought back to the millennia before their marriage, to the years of Aziraphale’s assignment under his leadership, and he suddenly realized: he hadn’t always been… <em>kind</em> to Aziraphale, shaming the angel about his weight, his hobbies, and his love of the earth. There was no doubt in his mind. <em>He</em> had been the one to cause Aziraphale’s reaction to the word “failure,” or to any focus on his shortcomings of any kind. </p>
<p>But things were different, now.</p>
<p>He <em>wanted</em> them to be different.</p>
<p>Gabriel moved his hand to the top of Aziraphale’s head, carefully dipping his fingers into the angel’s soft, fluffy curls, and gently rubbing them in what he hoped was a comforting manner.</p>
<p>“You’re not a failure, Aziraphale,” he swallowed, frightened of his past self and wanting a new future. "You’re the best angel in Heaven. </p>
<p>Crowley nodded. “That’s right. The best and brightest. And me and Gabe, here, we are going to show you just how special you are.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes brimmed with tears, and he nodded once before allowing Crowley to dip his head back and kiss him again. Gabriel moved his hand down to the nape of Aziraphale’s neck, massaging the skin just under the trim of the angel’s blonde curls. Aziraphale moaned and leaned in to the touch, relaxing as he reached his fingers up to intertwine with Gabriel’s. The archangel’s big, strong fingers interlaced with soft, gentle ones, warm to the touch, and suddenly Gabriel knew that all had been forgiven. The love in his heart swelled even more.</p>
<p>“Me and Gabe are going to undress you, now, angel,” Crowley whispered. “And we’re going to make love to you. While we do, we want to you to know: even on your bad days, we <em>love</em> you. And we’re going to make this day <em>better</em> for you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” Aziraphale whispered, arching into the touch. “And thank you.”</p>
<p>Crowley threw Gabriel a wink over his shoulder, a silent but loving remark on Aziraphale’s persistent politeness, then ordered the Archangel onto the bed behind Aziraphale. Gabriel nudged off his shoes and quickly complied. The two immediately set to work, the process of disrobing Aziraphale begun by Crowley and finished by Gabriel. First peeling the waistcoat back from Aziraphale’s shoulders, then lifting his shirt up and over his head. Gabriel took great care with each item, folding and placing them on the nightstand adjacent as Aziraphale would have wanted him to. Crowley took care of the pants by himself, pulling the belt buckle and kneeling in front of the angel like an apostle at prayer. Watching the devotion the demon showed to the angel filled Gabriel’s heart with a heavier feeling, and Gabriel, suddenly overcome, pulled Aziraphale up and back into his arms and kissed him, tilting his chin up and back to meet his lips. Their tongues dipped and danced, and he lifted Aziraphale’s hips ever so slightly so Crowley could pull his pants and underwear down. When Gabriel finally opened his eyes, it was to look into two sparkling pools of blue, filled with a gratitude and love that mirrored his own.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you two are hot,” Crowley breathed, watching them from the floor. “Just one moment and I’ll be right with you.” He made quick work of Aziraphale’s shoes so he could finish pulling his pants off. He would have just miracled them all naked, but when Aziraphale was in a mood like this, he knew the angel preferred things done the old fashioned way. </p>
<p>Gabriel breathed in deep at the nape of Aziraphale’s neck, smelling biblichor and fine wine and rich, dark chocolates. He kissed a line down to the angel’s collarbone, then back up again, licking at the bell of his ear.</p>
<p>“Is this okay, Aziraphale?” He whispered.</p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded, wrapping his hands behind Gabriel’s head and combing his fingers through his thick, dark hair. He pulled in his husband for another deep, long kiss. “Yes,” he whispered when their lips finally parted. “Thank you for asking, love. Keep going.”</p>
<p>Crowley climbed up onto the bed to join them, motioning for Gabriel to sit against the headboard while he went to Aziraphale’s feet. The angel sat awkwardly between them at first, until Crowley crawled forward to straddle the angel’s hips, then leaned forward as if to take his turn at another kiss. Much to Gabriel’s surprise, Crowley reached over and kissed him, instead, grabbing him by the tie and pulling his chin over Aziraphale’s shoulder. That serpentine tongue slipped past his lips, drawing a moan from the back of Gabriel’s throat, and Crowley smiled when he pulled away, looking between the two angels in his lap with no small measure of pride.</p>
<p>“My angelsss,” he whispered, a hint of possessiveness in his honeyed words. “Just look at you. I love you, the both of you.” His gaze met Gabriel’s and he added a sly wink to his smile. “Hold Aziraphale down tight, Gabe. Don’t let him get away.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped as Gabriel followed the demon’s instructions to the letter, wrapping his arms firmly around Aziraphale and pulling the angel into his lap. A moment of concern for his suit crossed his mind, but Gabriel’s attention was soon captivated by Crowley, who kissed his way down Aziraphale’s naked skin, worshipping it with his tongue, lips, and fingers. Aziraphale began to squirm, his breathing becoming labored, but Crowley gave him no mercy. First a sharp nip to his collarbone, then another, until a constellation of red marks blossomed along then angel’s shoulders and neck. Then a line to his nipples, where Crowley graced each one with a loving suckle until they were hard and peaked. Then he went further down, biting into each quivering thigh, kissing and licking down to the knee and then back up again until Aziraphale moaned and writhed. Crowley looked up at Gabriel, who, remembering his instructions, kept Aziraphale tight against his chest.</p>
<p>“Eyes on me, angels.” Crowley nestled himself between Aziraphale’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Crowley…” Aziraphale moaned. “Gabriel…”</p>
<p>“That’sss right. Let us do all the work tonight…” Then Crowley pushed those thighs apart and moved his head down.</p>
<p>Gabriel hadn’t known Aziraphale could make the sounds he was making until that moment. Crowley licked and sucked at Aziraphale’s hole, his serpentine tongue diving deep into his tight, hot passage. Aziraphale gasped and moaned and bucked against him. Gabriel hooked his arms tightly around Aziraphale’s chest, pinning the angel’s arms to his sides and his back flush against his chest. The angel nearly got away from several times as Crowley continued his ministrations, Aziraphale nearly lifting them off the bed once with a hard thrust of his hips. Gabriel adjusted his position until he could dig one hand in Aziraphale’s hair, tilting the angel’s head to the side so he could place warm kisses along his cheeks and neck. Aziraphale began to pant and moan, his pleads for mercy interspersed with begging demands for more, each accompanied by sweet, shivering cries of ecstasy. Gabriel tasted tears and sweat, the scent of their lovemaking a heady combination. The thrashing movements mixed with the heat of their bodies threatened to ruin his suit, however, so he snapped his fingers, removing both his and Crowley’s clothes at once. Crowley paused from his efforts to bark out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Atta boy, Gabe! Way to use those frivolous miracles! Why don’t you keep his mouth busy for me? Talk to him.” Then Crowley went down again. Aziraphale moaned and Gabriel followed suit. It was more difficult to hold onto Aziraphale like this, both of them slick with sweat, but it was infinitely more pleasurable, too. The heat from their pressed, flushed bodies radiated between them, and Gabriel bit softly into Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale jerked and struggled, slippery in his grasp, but restricting the principality’s movements seemed to heighten the angel’s pleasure, which gave Gabriel no small amount of pleasure to do so.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale, Aziraphale, you’re beautiful.” Gabriel kissed Aziraphale’s temple and threaded his fingers through that soft, fluffy hair. He tugged on it lightly, wanting Aziraphale to hear him - - needing Aziraphale to hear him - - and he leaned Aziraphale’s head to the side and whispered sweet confessions into his ears how much he loved the angel, how beautiful and perfect he thought he was, then brought that those lips up and back to meet his again. Aziraphale whimpered, mumbling words of love and praise back, then practically screamed as Crowley slipped his fingers inside him to accompany his tongue. Gabriel lifted his head to watch Crowley scissor and stretch Aziraphale’s tight hole with rapt fascination. It was all so heady and hot; it made him dizzy to watch.</p>
<p>“Haven’t done this in a while,” Crowley said, removing his fingers to replace them with something much bigger. He miracled the lubricant they kept in the bedside drawer onto his hands, then worked those hands down, slicking them slowly over his hot, heavy cock. “You ready for me, Angel?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Aziraphale gasped. “<em>Please</em>, love. <em>Take </em>me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Angel,</em>” Crowley moaned. “I love it when you talk like that.” He gave his cock another swift stroke as he lined himself up for entry. Aziraphale turned his head away - - the sight of his first husband lubing himself up for entry while his second husband pinned him down for it a bit too much to handle - - but Gabriel, catching on to the heady sensation of submission, grasped Aziraphale’s chin with his hand, and turned the angel’s head to force him to watch.</p>
<p>“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale panted. “Gabriel…”</p>
<p>“That’sss right… that’sss our angel,” Crowley hissed as he entered Aziraphale in one long, slow thrust, right down to the hilt. Aziraphale moaned and Gabriel took the opportunity to slip his tongue into that open mouth. Crowley began to move, and the combined action of the three of them soon became a decadent, messy dance. Gabriel felt hot, and more than a little flushed. If he had had his tie on he would have loosened it - - but alas, he was already naked. Instead he focused on the sound of their breaths, mixing together interspersed with pants and moans. His heart beat like a drum, rhythmically in time with Aziraphale and Crowley’s as the angel bucked and moaned under the demon’s demonstrations, and the demon dripped sweat onto the angel’s stomach.</p>
<p>His husbands. He had never seen his husbands like this, before, and Gabriel watched it all with a heady fascination. Crowley was being so demanding, while Aziraphale was so receptive. The switch left Gabriel’s mouth feeling dry and his head dizzy with fever. </p>
<p>Perhaps they were all in a mood.</p>
<p>Crowley began to move faster, tilting his hips at just the right angle to hit that most sensitive spot upon every thrust. Aziraphale breath came in much shorter pants, matching in time with Crowley’s. His cock throbbed, hard and untouched against his belly, dripping with precum. Gabriel struggled to keep Aziraphale restrained, but he reached out for it anyway, wanting to help. Anything to alleviate the sweet, sensitive pain of the thrashing, moaning angel in his arms.</p>
<p>“Even if you mess up, angel,” he heard Crowley whisper, “we love you all the same. You’re our husband. Our angel.” Gabriel, not to be excluded, murmured similar affirmations into Aziraphale’s ear as he curled his large hands around his hard dick. The angel’s name became a mantra, a moan filled with love, while Crowley thrust in a little faster, each of them driving Aziraphale into a frenzy. Gabriel squeezed Aziraphale’s cock, spreading precum around the head as he worked it up and down, as they had taught him to do. Aziraphale suddenly keened, a sign of him nearly reaching his peak.</p>
<p>“Crowley…Gabriel…!” he gasped.</p>
<p>“Yes, Angel? What do you need?” Crowley’s eyes were a full golden yellow, and Gabriel had never seen a more beautiful sight. “Tell us.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale whimpered and opened his legs a little wider, hoping Crowley would get the hint. By the mischievous glint in Crowley’s eyes, he knew that the demon had. Crowley suddenly shoved Aziraphale’s up legs upwards, bending Aziraphale nearly double, and gave Gabriel strict orders to hold them as he pounded into him harder. Gabriel reached out to grab Aziraphale’s knees, holding him tight in that position as Crowley fucked Aziraphale hard. Aziraphale threw his head back and screamed, his cock left untouched. He reached up to wrap his arms around Crowley, but grasped onto Gabriel’s forearms instead, feeling the muscles of his husband straining to keep them there. Aziraphale was slippery with sweat and hard to hold onto, but Gabriel persevered. Crowley had told him not to let go, so he wasn’t going to. The demon hissed with satisfaction at his orders being taken so literally - - and by an archangel at that - - and it was worth it: Gabriel had never seen Aziraphale lose control like this, before, or Crowley being so domineering.</p>
<p>“Yess,” Crowley hissed, hitting that sweet spot over and over again, making Aziraphale cry out with each thrust. “That’sss it. That’sss our angel.” He lubed his hands slick with a miracle, then reached down and wrapped them around Aziraphale’s dick. “Let yourself go.” Crowley’s endearments mixed with his rough, guttural hiss threw Aziraphale into a fevered pitch as Crowley took him, hard and worshipful. Both of them were getting close, and Gabriel reached around one of Aziraphale’s legs to grab Crowley’s hair and pulled. Crowley gasped and came hard, his release driving Aziraphale’s own, and they each shook, panting each others’ names mixed with Gabriel’s. As they started to relax, Gabriel observed them quietly. He felt like he had performed a job well done, and didn’t mind not coming, himself. He enjoyed basking in the warmth of the love shared between them - - he and his husbands - - the softening mood in the room leaving him feeling comfortable and at peace, if a little sore due to the throbbing of his ignored cock.</p>
<p>And then… </p>
<p>“You up for more, Angel?” Crowley whispered, kissing the tears and sweat from Aziraphale’s face. “Gabriel hasn’t had his turn yet.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded, barely coherent as he vocalized his agreement, his voice raw and husky from screaming his delirium in the night so far.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Gabriel swallowed, uncertain. He looked between his two husbands. “I don’t have to- -</p>
<p>Aziraphale cut him off by pulling his head down and giving him a thorough, passionate kiss.</p>
<p>“Take me, Gabriel,” he whispered, the hushed order for dominance a hidden thread of steel beneath his words.</p>
<p>Crowley tossed back his head with a playful, sweaty smirk. “Come on over here, Gabe. It’s your turn.”</p>
<p>Gabriels’ mouth went dry as he pulled away from Aziraphale to switch places with Crowley. Crowley helped Aziraphale roll over onto his stomach as he moved, putting a pillow under the angel’s hips as he did so. When he reached the headboard, he placed Aziraphale’s head in his lap, snapping his fingers to miracle them both clean, his spent cock already growing hard again. “You hungry, Angel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, love. For anything you’ll give me.”<br/>
Crowley rubbed Aziraphale’s shoulders then threaded his fingers through his hair as he brought his mouth down to his cock. “Go ahead, then. Use that beautiful mouth of yours, while Gabriel takes his turn with your beautiful body.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale moaned, then swallowed Crowley down whole while Gabriel took his position behind Aziraphale, lifting the angel’s hips. The way was already lubricated by Crowley’s spend, so it was easy to slide his hard, heavy cock inside that warm, wet passage. It made him feel a little dirty, but in a decadently good way. He entered Aziraphale slowly and carefully, still unused to the feeling of topping, that tight squeeze of muscle around his cock taking the breath from his lungs like a punch to the gut. He rocked his way in to the hilt, pausing a moment once there to tremble in awe again at the love they three shared.</p>
<p>He hadn’t taken Aziraphale like this since after Hell’s attack on Heaven, when Aziraphale had offered his body as an apology for drugging him, and that memory left Gabriel trembling all over again.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t last long like this.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped at the feeling of a much larger cock splitting him open, and spread his thighs wider as he thrust down into the pillow, already close again, himself. Crowley threaded his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair and pushed the angel’s mouth down onto his cock.</p>
<p>“That’sss it, Angel, take whatever you need,” Crowley encouraged him. With Crowley’s cock in his mouth and Gabriel entering him from behind, Aziraphale felt so full and and loved. He twisted and squirmed, his body shimmering a new sheen of sweat as a hot flush painted his skin. “Ssssatan, you’re beautiful. Perfect in every way. I could come just watching you. Just like thisss," Crowly hissed. "Look at how much of us you can take…”</p>
<p>Aziraphale whimpered and moaned, working in tandem with his mouth and hands at Crowley’s cock and balls while Gabriel’s cock pulled out and thrust back into him to the hilt. Tears stung his eyes, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath, but he had never felt so full and worshipped - - so loved, desired, and cared for - - than he did in that moment.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, Aziraphale.” Gabriel whispered, following Crowley’s lead and sharing the words in his heart. Aziraphale was soft and warm, like the sun, which was why he always called him ‘Sunshine’. He squeezed the round globes of Aziraphale’s ass as he began to pump his hips to a steady rhythm, in and out, those thick thighs and the muscles of Aziraphale’s inner passage threatening to throw him over the edge. “Beautiful. Just as God intended.” He slid his hands down to wrap them around Aziraphale’s cock, and Aziraphale shuddered at the rich, baritone sound of Gabriel’s voice - - a voice deep and husky and so filled with love when once, not that long ago, it had been cold and sarcastic and so cruel to him. The stark realization of changes brought on by time, love, and so much care had him pitching and crying for more. This was the Archangel “fucking” Gabriel, who used to sneer the words “sunshine” and “soft,” now praising him with the love and affection those words truly entailed, coupled with lust and longing and a sheer desirous need. Where Aziraphale had once been so afraid, before, now only love existed. They loved each other, he and Gabriel and Crowley. They would always be together. And Aziraphale was afraid of nothing, now, too full of love for his husbands to be afraid. </p>
<p>“My husbands,” he gasped around Crowley’s cock before swallowing it down again, spurred on by Gabriel’s next thrust. “My husbands…!” The sound was muffled around the thick sausage he was savoring, but Crowley and Gabriel both understood. It was the same love and desire that was in their hearts, and they each shared a warm look over his shaking body.</p>
<p>“Yesss. We’re all yours, angel,” Crowley buried his fingers into Aziraphale’s soft, flaxen curls. “And you’re ours. Even on your worst days, we ain’t ever gonna let you go. We <em>love</em> you.” That sparked another shuddering gasp from Aziraphale, a shudder that, Gabriel noticed, started between his shoulder blades and worked its way downward. A new thought suddenly came to his mind, and Gabriel watched with intrigued curiosity as his husband squirmed and cried out beneath their joint ministrations. Aziraphale’s back twitched and flexed with each thrust, muscles straining under each wave of pleasure, and his neck bobbed with each pull and suck at Crowley’s hips, but the shivering motion started at roughly the same place, every time. Crowley was watching Aziraphale’s face, eyes on his cock as it disappeared down the hot confines of Aziraphale’s throat, so perhaps he hadn’t noticed…</p>
<p>Gabriel reached down and felt along Aziraphale’s spine, inching upward on the center of the angel’s back, one vertebrae at a time, until finally feeling a knot, and pressing down - -</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>GOD</em>!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s wings unfolded. Snapped out and open, just like that. And Aziraphale came, long and hard, a gasping, drawn out matter. The throbbing of his hole instigated Gabriel’s own release, and the heady moan vibrating deep in the back of his throat made Crowley come, too. Aziraphale swallowed down what all he could, but some of it dribbled over his chin, and he lapped up what spilled until the demon was clean. Gabriel pumped himself into Aziraphale with a few unsteady jerks of his hips, pitching forward one last time to milk every last drop into Aziraphale’s tight passage. When he finally pulled out, his spend mixed with Crowley’s dripped down the backs of Aziraphale’s thighs, where it pooled onto the bed. Gabriel felt more in love with his husbands each time they did this, the throbbing pulse of his cock matching the beating of his heart as he looked up at his two husbands, struck speechless with awe, pleasure, and love, each passing moment between them engraved into his heart.</p>
<p>It was Crowley who regained the ability to speak first.</p>
<p>“Gabriel - - how did you,” he looked at Aziraphale’s wings, still thrumming with energy and scattering more than a few feathers. “What did you do?”</p>
<p>Gabriel stilled. He snapped his fingers to miracle them all clean, then unfurled his own wings, wrapping them around Aziraphale and Crowley, the two loves of his life. His husbands. Crowley, not one to be left out, unfurled his wings as well. If this was going to be a wing party, he figured, they might as well all be at it.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale’s molting,” Gabriel said, rubbing a hand up and down Aziraphale’s still-twitching back where his wings met skin. “It can be very uncomfortable. It happens more often to angels stationed on Earth rather than in Heaven.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Angel,” Crowley cooed, running his fingers through sweat-dampened curls. “Why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped you out much sooner.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know…” Aziraphale mumbled, spent beyond words. “I was busy… with my books.” Crowley clucked his tongue, then leaned over and kissed the top of Aziraphale’s blonde, fluffy curls. </p>
<p>“You get too distracted for your own good, angel. Well, we’ll take care of you tonight, alright dove? You just lie here and relax.”</p>
<p>With a sigh of contentment, Aziraphale nodded and snuggled deeper into Crowley’s lap. He only moved once, when Gabriel climbed up the bed to sit next to Crowley, and then only to lay his head down between his two husbands’ thighs, nestling in with a sigh. Each ethereal being, softened and satiated and very much in love, took a wing in hand while Aziraphale fell into a relaxed doze, and they took their time preening him.</p>
<p>It was a much better day after that.</p>
<p>And so were all the days after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The end.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>